


For The Rest Of My Life

by The_Lavender_Creator



Series: Secure [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: POV: BasilUniverse: Secure Universe





	For The Rest Of My Life

I take a shaky breath and pull the sleeves of my sweater over my hands...

He'll be here any minute. It's just a matter of- "I'm here!" My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and Carys' voice ringing through the apartment.  
"Hey, Carys!" I say, standing up from my couch and going to embrace him.  
"Hey, Bas. So, what're we doing tonight?"  
"Oh- um- there's this thing..."  
"Bas? Is everything okay, sweetheart?"  
"Yes! Everything is better than okay!" I say it too quickly and a blush spreads over my face.  
"You are hiding something from me."  
"...Yes." I sigh, closing the door he walked through and grabbing by the hand, leading him into my living room.  
"Are you okay, sweets? Did something happen to you? Or Rome?"  
"No no no, nothing bad happened. It's just..." I stop and let go of his hand, taking a deep breath and turning to face him. "Carys, you have been by my side since I was 4. I've loved you for 21 years...and I know I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."  
"Bas-" He gasps as I drop to one knee in front of him, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Carys, would you make me the happiest woman on Earth..." I pull the ring box out of my pocket, the square box having been hidden from view by the oversized blue sweater, "...and marry me?"  
I open the box and show him the amber ring inside.  
"I...Bas, yes!"  
"Yes!?"  
"Yes!!"  
He practically squeals, jumping and leaning down to grab me by the hips, pulling me up into an embrace. He kisses my head and kisses me and I take the ring out of the box to slide it onto his hand, signifying he's mine. "I love you."


End file.
